User talk:Rolanddeschain16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Teeth.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) The Project It has come to my attention that you recently re-worked your story. Teeth.jpg and added parts on in The Project This is fine, but as it is technically a duplicate page, I need to delete one. (Deleting The Project and adding the content onto Teeth.jpg would be the easiest method. I also need confirmation that you changed your account from Naked Skeleton to this one (I enjoy the Dark Tower series by the way.) as users are only allowed one account, I will have to lock one down. Please message me back and let me know which account you want shut down and what you want to be done about your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Teeth.jpg If you believe your story was plagiarized, this is an extremely urgent matter. Do you have any proof you created the story before Teeth.jpg was uploaded? (I.E: a link to somewhere where we can see when your story was uploaded). Also, sorry Empy for responding to this, I just think that any plagiarism should be dealt with as soon as possible. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Did you type the new version up before 28th December 2013? If not, there's no real proof that your story came first. :Also, how could NakedSkeleton have managed to get his/her hands on it to steal it in the first place? :He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:44, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, unless there's actual proof you were the one who wrote it first, there's not much I can do. I'll ask NakedSkeleton about it. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Due to the (unfortunate) lack of evidence of your story being the original, I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove it, as NakedSkeleton could just as easily say he/she was the original author. The reason I'm doing so is that we can't have duplicate stories, and he/she did post his/her version first. Apologies for the inconvenience. I hope you'll continue to contribute to our community, although I realize this may not be the best of news. Regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Apologies I accidentally removed When He Came Home, apologies, I meant to delete a different page & deleted yours instead. I have since restored it. Again, apologies. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) If you aren't the original author, you can't make spinoffs of existing stories, novels (even great ones) shows, etc. I'd suggest taking it to Spinpasta. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:04, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Ignoring the coding issues that render the story practically un-readable in editor mode. " 'DEATH ' " Formatting issues: There really isn't any need to indent each line, especially due to the fact that this causes some pretty severe formatting issues when posted in source mode. Additionally the dramatis personae should really be properly spaced out. "Death- The narrator. Noah- An Immortal Fate- Death’s mysterious counterpart. Christopher- A mortal" A lot of Death's monologues come off as overly-written complex sentences. "Typically, discussing the details of my occupation to mere humans such as yourselves is what I consider to be the absolute worst form of personal blasphemy; I fulfill the role in ensuring that the sole eventuality that you all will eventually succumb to—that of death—on a daily basis, and it somehow does not seem right to reveal the intimate stories of peoples’ lives and deaths with others." As this is meant to be a play, read that aloud to yourself to see how that really doesn't flow and feels awkward. The main issue is that the story doesn't feel like a creepy pasta at all. Part of that is due to the playwright format, but most of that falls on the story itself. There are little to no horror elements here and a majority of it focuses on dialogue which tends to come off as melodramatic ("I’m dying, and someone such as yourself has to come along and rub it in my face about how you’ll never succumb to the same sort of fate that I must soon face"). It ends up coming off as an older didactic play where the main character is named "Everyman" that is bent on teaching a lesson of sorts. I'm sorry, but why was this even posted here in the first place? It is clearly not a creepy pasta in any way. This site is for horror literature. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:52, February 26, 2016 (UTC)